Question: $\left(-3x + 10\right)\left(2x - 4\right) = \ ?$
$= -3x \cdot \left(2x - 4\right) + 10 \cdot \left(2x - 4\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot 2x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( 10 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + \left( 12x + 20x \right) + \left( 10 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + 32x + \left( 10 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= -6x^2 + 32x - 40$